


Skittles

by persephoneapple



Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Colors, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron learns an important lesson: never mess with Draco Malfoy's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skittles

**Author's Note:**

> **Skittles**  
>  **Harry/Draco, Hermion/Ron [G, 570 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** unbeta'd and inspired by _Scott Pilgrim vs. the World_ and Skittles. Written for the prompt: magenta.

“Not one word, Potter,” was all Draco said when he Apparated into Grimmauld Place. Harry looked up from his spot on the couch, dropping the Quidditch magazine he had been reading as he waited for Draco to come home from work. Yet his boyfriend was too fast and all Harry saw was a flash of bright magenta at the end of the hallway. By the time he had reached their bedroom, Harry heard Draco in the bathroom, twisting the faucets open to take a shower. He tried opening the door with _Alohomora_ , but it was locked and warded against the spell. Draco really must be in a snit if he went to such lengths to avoid Harry.

“What happened?” Harry asked, straining his ears, but all he could hear was mumbling and a few curse words. He Summoned a pair of Extendable Ears and when placed against the door, Harry heard this: “It’s not coming off! Fucking Weasel, blaming me for turning his best friend into a poof!”

Harry sighed. He knew that Ron would not take news of their relationship well, but there was still hope that they could act like the adults they were. Apparently not, and was Harry really surprised not to expect this from a person who worked at a joke shop? Harry put away the Ears and went to fire call Hermione and hoped that she would tell him what had happened.

***

Draco took one last look in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair. He sneered. Magenta was not his colour _at all_. He supposed he wouldn’t have minded if his hair was bright blue, but magenta was too close to red for his comfort. If there was one good thing that came out of this mess of telling the Weasel that Potter was never going back with his sister because he was too busy fucking Draco, it's that Weasley was never creative when it came to hexes.

Draco walked out of the bathroom, clad in silk pyjamas, because all he wanted to do was crawl straight into bed and hope that this was just a nightmare that he could wake up from. Except that Potter was nowhere to be found.

Thinking that his boyfriend might have wanted a quick snack before going to bed, he walked towards the kitchen. He called out Potter’s name, but he’s met with silence, which was highly unusual at this time of night. Draco grasped his wand tighter in his hand and hoped that there was a good reason for Potter's disappearance.

Grimmauld Place appeared to be empty until a sight in the living room startled Draco.

Weasley was there on the couch, Stunned, and Sellotaped to his forehead was a piece of parchment. Draco Summoned it and laughed as he read the note scribbled in Potter’s untidy handwriting.

_Draco,_

_You have my (and ‘Mione’s) permission to do whatever you want to Ron, barring all hexes, curses, or anything that can seriously harm him. Nothing permanent! And do try to keep his bits intact, as Hermione’s rather fond of them._

_Harry_

Draco smiled. Taking one look at the unconscious Weasley, he plotted his revenge.

***

Harry and Hermione looked up, startled, when Ron stumbled out of the fireplace. He had only been gone for half an hour, but Draco had used that time wisely to charm every strand of Ron's hair all the colours of the rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you'd like more Harry/Draco, then follow me on [tumblr](http://persephoneapples.tumblr.com/).


End file.
